Love you too, Naruto
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: "Cinta itu apa?" "Kau tidak benar-benar bisa merasakannya sebelum kau merasakan sakitnya." SasuNaru slight Sasusaku. Review Please


**Title:** Love you too, Naruto

**Series:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Typo

**Genre:**_Friendship, Romance._

**Type:** _Oneshot_

" **Jika ada kesamaan baik judul ataupun ceritanya hanyalah ketidaksengajaan dan mohon dimaafkan"**

**Summary:**

**Love you too, Naruto**

**#Sasuke Pov**

Dengan malas aku memarkirkan motor digarasi rumah. Tubuhku terasa sangat lelah sekali setelah seharian tadi mengikuti kuliah.

Saat aku tiba, Hari beranjak malam. Seperti biasa, rumah sepi. Aku pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, hingga seseorang mengagetkanku di ruang keluarga.

"Dobe!" teriakku saat melihat Naruto duduk diatas sofa sambil memakan sesuatu.

"Eh Teme. Dirumah sedang tidak ada makanan, jadi aku mencarinya disini. Tadi aku menemukan ramen ini terus aku memakannya." Ucap Naruto polos.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sudah menjadi pemandangan yang wajar jika ia masuk rumahku tanpa permisi. Dia adalah Naruto, tetanggaku yang sudah kuanggap seperti Saudaraku sendiri bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu, kami telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Dia sudah sangat mengenalku dan juga keluargaku.

"Kau baru pulang?"

"Hn."sambil meletakkan tas disampingnya.

"Tidak ingin mandi dulu?" tanyanya padaku.

"Hn." Ucapku lalu beranjak ke kamar untuk mandi.

Belum lama aku masuk kamar mandi, Naruto sudah meneriakkiku dari lantai bawah. "Temeee, ada telepooonn!"

Aku mendengarnya, namun aku tak menjawab.

"Nee Temee, apa boleh ku angkat?" teriaknya lagi.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya diam.

Sesaat kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Hpku sudah diatas tempat tidur.

Aku mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhku sambil berkaca didepan cermin. Wajahku hari ini benar-benar kusut.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak ada suara dari lantai bawah? Apakah Naruto sudah pergi? Oh iya, HP ku?" batinku

Lalu aku beranjak mengambil HP itu, kulihat ada 20 missed call dan satu sms masuk. Semuanya dari Sakura.

Akupun membaca sms singkat dari Sakura.

"_Aku ingin kita putus."_

Glekk! Rasanya seperti disambar petir disiang bolong. Setelah dua tahun menjalani hubungan, apakah hanya dengan kalimat ini dia bisa mengakhirinya?

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Aku tidak pernah menduganya. Hatiku mendadak sakit saat ini.

Aku pun mencoba untuk menelepon Sakura namun, HP nya tidak aktif. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mengambil jaket dan juga kunci motor. Ingin sekali aku menanyakan apa maksud dibalik semua ini.

Namun langkahku seketika berhenti saat aku mendapati Naruto berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamarku. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Temee. Kau mau pergi lagi?"

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang jelas Naruto tak mengerti apa yang sedang kualami sekarang terlihat dari wajahnya yang nampak kebingungan.

"Teme, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" kepalanya miring. Sepertinya dia mencurigai sesuatu.

"Tidak Dobe , aku hanya ingin ke taman bermain. Kau mau ikut?"

Dia tersenyum sangat manis. Demi Tuhan, senyumnya mampu membuat rasa kalutku mencair dalam sekejap.

Kami berjalan kaki menuju kesana. Selama di jalan, Naruto terus menceritakan pengalamannya selama di sekolah tadi. Dan aku hanya mampu menjawabnya dengan "Hn" dan "Benarkah?"

"Sasuke, apa kau masih ingat dulu aku pernah jatuh di ayunan itu?"

"Hn." Jawabku singkat.

"Teme. kau tidak lupa kan? Sebentar lagi aku akan tampil perdana bermain piano dalam festival sekolah nanti."

"Hn Dobe. Aku tidak akan lupa" Jawabku lagi.

Aku terdiam. Kali ini Naruto juga ikut terdiam.

"Nee Teme, tadi ada temanku yang menghampiriku dan menyatakan cintanya padaku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, namun aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia terus mendesak agar aku mau menerimanya. Tapi aku tetap diam." Dia mengambil nafas sejenak, " aku benar-benar bingung, bagaimana aku bisa menerimanya sedangkan aku tak tahu apa itu?"

Naruto menunduk lalu menoleh padaku, "Apa kau tahu, cinta itu apa?"

Degh! Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak saat itu. Pertanyaan Naruto benar-benar sesuatu yang tak ingin kudengar saat ini.

Aku pun menjawab, **"**Kau tidak benar-benar bisa merasakannya sebelum kau merasakan sakitnya, Naruto**."**

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Sepertinya dia tidak mengerti.

"Dasar Dobe."

"Aku tidak bodoh Teme. Cuma bingung."

"Yang namanya Dobe tetaplah seorang Dobe."

"Terserah kau sajalah Teme."

Semenjak saat itu, Sakura menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Aku tak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Tapi, hari ini nampaknya aku beruntung. Sepulang dari kuliah, aku melihatnya sedang berjalan di trotoar pinggir jalan.

"Sakura!" panggilku dengan keras.

Dia pun menoleh.

"Jelaskan isi sms terakhir yang kau kirim padaku!" ucapku to the point. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin mendengar penjelasannya sekarang juga.

"Ikut aku." Dia menggandeng tanganku. Kami berhenti di sebuah gazebo pinggir jalan. Dia menatapku serius.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan hubungan kita yang diam-diam ini."

Aku tersentak. Tak menyangka ia akan membahas tentang ini.

"Kesabaranku sudah benar-benar habis sekarang." Ucapnya dengan tegas.

"Kau bilang orang tuamu tak ada masalah." Katanya . "Namun kau terus melarangku datang ke rumahmu." Tambahnya lagi

Aku menatapnya ragu. Kuharap dia tidak melanjutkannya.

"Dan sekarang, aku tahu apa yang menjadi alasanmu Sasuke!" nada bicaranya meninggi. "Pemuda itu kan? Dia yang mengangkat teleponku sebelum aku mengirimkan sms padamu. Ya kan?"

Kali ini jantungku berdetak sangat keras. Semua yang dikatakannya adalah benar. Aku memang tak pernah mengijinkan Sakura mengunjungi rumahku karena aku tak ingin ia berfikir negatif tentangNaruto . Malah sebaliknya, aku sangat takut Naruto akan menjauhiku jika ia tahu kalau aku sudah memiliki Sakura. Aku sangat menyesal tidak pernah mengungkapkannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya Sasuke. Aku sudah tahu kalau dugaanku memang benar." Nada suara Sakura mulai lembut. " Maaf jika aku tak pernah mengerti perasaanmu. Dan semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang." Katanya lalu memelukku kemudian dia pergi.

Begitu sampai dirumah aku langsung pergi kekamark dan merebahkan diri diatas kasur dan mengistirahatkan pikiranku dengan tenang lalu aku pun membuka Hpku dan kulihat ada sebuah sms di layar HP. Dari Naruto

"_Acara Festival disekolahku akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Kasan dan Tousan tidak bisa datang karena sedang berlibue keluar kota .Hanya kau yang bisa kuharapkan."_

Sms itu dikirim 2 jam yang lalu.

Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya?

Aku pun bangkit lalu pergi ke sekolah Naruto. Suasana disana sudah mulai sepi. Acara selesai beberapa waktu lalu. Aku tahu aku sangat terlambat.

Aku pun bertanya pada salah satu temannya Naruto lalu dia menjawab "Aku tidak melihat dia tampil."

Aku mulai panik. Kucari Naruto diseluruh penjuru sekolah. Apa benar dia tidak jadi tampil?

Diluar dugaanku, aku justru menemukan Naruto di taman bermain saat perjalanan pulang. Dia masih terduduk di ayunan yang sama.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Ucapku penuh sesal.

Dia justru tersenyum manis menyambut kehadiranku lalu berkata. "."Hai Sasuke

Ketika melihat wajahnya, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menebus rasa bersalahku yang begitu besar.

"Saat kau tidak menjawab telepon dan smsku tadi, aku sempat takut kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Hingga membuatku mencarimu berkeliling kota."

Aku pun . Aku tidak menyangka Naruto melakukannya. Dia rela meninggalkan penampilan perdananya hanya untuk mencariku.

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Namun aku merasa lega saat menemukanmu di gazebo itu. Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja dalam pelukannya."

Entah kenapa tenggorokanku tercekat. Ingin sekali aku membalas ucapannya. Atau bahkan memeluknya sekarang. Namun kenyataannya aku masih diam saja. Hanya mampu menatapnya.

"Kau benar Sasuke. Aku memang orang yang bodoh bahkan tidak akan mengerti apa arti cinta jika belum merasakan sakitnya. Entah kenapa, kurasa aku merasakan sakit saat melihatmu dengan gadis itu. Sakitnya ada disini." Katanya polos Dia menunjuk dadanya. Nada bicara Nruto terdengar begitu datar. Padahal aku tahu, dia sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya.

"Dan kau tahu? Sepertinya sekarang aku tahu arti cinta itu apa." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Disela kelopak matanya menggenang air yang kemudian terjatuh.

Dadaku mendadak terasa sesak. Tak terasa air mataku mulai mengalir lagi.

"Teme, aku tak bermaksud untuk menangis." Ucapnya dengan polos. Padahal jelas sekali sekarang air mata juga meluncur deras di pipinya. Naruto tak dapat menahan tangisannya. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi menjadi perhatian orang – orang yang berada ditaman. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi kalu hal ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan bahkan jika aku mengejekknya. Naruto pun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dadaku terlalu sakit melihat Naruto seperti ini. Aku lebih suka dia yang ceria dan bersemangat seperti biasanya bahkan jika Naruto lagi kesal dan marah kepadaku.

**#End Sasuke Pov**

Sasuke pun memeluk Naruto erat sambil berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Naruto pun membalas pelukkan Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke berusaha memberikan kehangatan kepada Naruto. Mereka pun terdiam sejenak..

"Dobe."

"Apa Hiks.. Teme Hiks…"

"Kau tau Dobe. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangimu Naruto dari dulu.. Aku takut jika aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu kau akan menjauhiku. Kau adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Apalagi saat aku pernah melihatmu jalan bersama pemuda aneh itu yang bernama Sai. Hatiku sangat sakit Dobe. Aku berusaha untuk melupakan perasaan ini dengan berpacarang dengan Sakura namun tetap saja tidak bisa."

"Hahaha. Teme, sejak kapan kau berbicara sangat panjang?"

Naruto pun menatap Sasuke. Oniks bertemu Shappire. Kemudian Naruto pun tersenyum. Sasuke pun membalas senyuman itu. Senyuman yang selalu menyejukkan hatinya.

Sasuke pun menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto dengan tangannya. Mata Naruto sedikit melebar karena kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Dobe. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya Teme. Arigatou." Ucap Naruto pelan

Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto. Belum sempat Naruto bertanya. Sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat dibibirnya. Mata Naruto sedikit melebar namun perlahan dia menutup matanya berusaha merasakan ciuman Sasuke yang diberikan padanya.

Akhirnya ciuman itu pun berakhir, Mata biru shappire Naruto terbuka secara perlahan dan bertemu dengan mata oniks milik Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Arigatou Naruto."

**END**

Akhirnya selesai juga fict ini

Haru bingung mau bikin endingnya kyk mana

Akhirnya jadi kayak gini dech, Semoga kalian suka

Terima Kasih sudah membacanya

Mind to Review?

Arigatou


End file.
